Darkness
by De rien bitches
Summary: One shot between Amara and Dean. Dean wants to make her feel what living is about. He dreams for her to know life is worth saving, but things are always cloudy in his mind when it comes to her. Maybe more later on...


It was... cold. It was dark. Nothing but darkness. Something was wrong, he knew it... But he didn't feel afraid... Somewhere the little voice in his head was hyperventilating from screaming for him to run. But that somewhere was not there... Here... Where?

Why was the voice more often than not Sammie's voice. And not Sammie, college student, saver of the world, Ex cage bunk mate with Lucifer, demon trial survivor, now taller than him little brother... it was Sammie on the other end of the phone, his voice filled with disappointment, longing, or just plain sadness. Waiting for his big brother to return with their dad.  
Expect Dean wasn't thinking about that, or anything, or anyone. He was simply . Straining to hear or see something.  
Dean felt someone or something else there _...here... but I'm nowhere... No, I'm somewhere, because... I am here... Where? Oh yeah I'm somewhere and someone else was there too, I feel them right behind me..._  
But when he reached out, nothing, there was nothing. Dean felt like he was losing his mind. Or that he should feel that way, or fear, or something. Yet there was nothing. Like a radio with the sound turned off, you don't hear the music, but you can still hear something. Static, that was it. All around him static void expect for... It...them?... Her? Someone was out there, here, with him.  
' _Who's there...'  
' Me of course.'_ She answered Dean's thought almost before he could finish thinking it.  
Why was he so relieved? Was it because he could feel again? Why had he felt like he'd been breathing with just one lung. Now he was completely alive again, whole once more.  
It was her... It was always her. She laughed at his thought.  
' _Thank you... I think_.' Her laugh made him smile. If they were somewhere he would have been frightened, well worried. But they were somewhere... Okay if they were on earth, world still spinning he'd worry. She didn't frighten him which made him terrified and worried. Fear is a good thing, fear is needed...  
 _'Oh Dean, no, you don't need to be afraid, never afraid. No one will ever have to be afraid...'_  
"Amara Stop!" He shouted out into the empty black. Finally she was standing in front of him. She was... He wouldn't allow himself to think it.  
"What? What is it you don't want to think about?" Dean fet warmth creeping up his spine at the flash of memories that he fought. All the fantasies. Why was he even fighting it?  
"I'll tell you..."  
"BUT!" She interjected. He smiled chuckling, but soon his smile faded into something darker almost angry.  
"Fuck it!" Her face would have been one of puzzlement, if she had gotten the chance to ask what he meant but she didn't. He pulled her to him, molding her body to his own. And kissed, kissed her like the universe depended upon it. She pulled away slightly to protest. To tell him it wouldn't change her mind but this time he read her mind. Grabbing her hair roughly he silence her mouth with his own.  
"I don't care." He growled against her neck. "Not one damn bit." His hands pawing and palming her flesh. She could feel he meant it. "Snap me in half..." He ripped at the front of her dress. "...Get a thousand demons to ass fuck me..." Amara was confused by his words, yet pleased with the sensations his ministrations gave her. How could a human exude so much raw power? He had managed to get her dress off, along with his own shirt. He began to make his way down her body, Amara's head tilted back as she closed her eyes to focus on the pleasure Her Dean was giving her. He sucked and nipped, scraping his teeth against her soft skin dampened by his saliva "Kill...my... brother... in front of... me..." His words accenting his gentle sucking kisses that stopped just above her sex. " Send us both to the cage...You could do anything you want to me, but this…" He was kneeling down before her but she could feel he still felt in control...how odd… "Nothing, is going this. I'm going to taste you at least once."

She thoughts abruptly shifted when Dean moved her legs apart, guided one leg to drape over his shoulder, and finally pulled her to his open mouth. He kneaded her ass as he pushed her pelvis onto his tongue that was parting her with long broad strokes.  
"Remark-a." The word caught in her throat, choking on air when he bit down gently on her hard bundle of nerves. Then scraped it with his teeth as he slowly pulled away, applying just enough pressure to make her head fall back and back to arch deeply. Wanting him to continue but knowing if he did, he would eventually detach completely, which he did with a resounding pop. To her relief he did it again, and again, and again. Alternating with deep French kisses, penetrating her with his tongue, all while pushing or pulling her closer to his face, helping her thrust into his mouth. When she began to drip cum Dean growled in approval, he was hard as soon as he tasted her skin, the taste of her essence had him aching and oozing per cum. He wanted her so badly it was maddening.  
But there was one thing he wanted more than to know what a Goddess felt like. Which was, to get said Goddess to ask him, maybe even plead for him, to let her know what it feels like for him to be inside her.


End file.
